Strangers like us
by Nineko
Summary: Klaine as Tarzan and Jane. When Kurt is doing research in the jungle in Africa he meets the wild and uneducated Blaine. While teaching Blaine about humans, love blooms. Can the two boys from completely different worlds be together despite their differences? Fill for GKM.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fill for GKM: Klaine, Tarzan Blaine, barebacking, inexperience, roughsex

I also put this part on GKM but I have not really figured out how to use it, so I'll also upload here.

This is the first part that I have written as an introduction.  
English is not my native language and this is the first time writing (and publishing) a Klaine fic.

If you have any comments of suggestions please inform me!

I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

(I do not own Glee nor the story of Tarzan)

He groaned, feeling the fabric of his jeans dampening as he made his way further down the dirt path. (Worst day ever!) If he could do this all over again he wouldn't have given in to Rachel Berry's stupid ideas. He would still be in New York, probably drinking a Mocha at one of the many coffee shops.

Sure the nature was beautiful but he just wasn't made for this. He was made for hygienic and pristine clean labs. Not for dirty and wet forests.

Rachel had talked him into this. To apply to do field work for a couple of months at an American reseachcamp, situated Africa of all places.  
He had been apprehensive but the damn girl wouldn't shut up about missing once-in-a-live-time chances and about adventure, and in the end he had applied along with his loudmouth roommate.

They had arrived at the camp about 1 month ago. The camp was big, almost the size of a village. But apparently the students were to be sent to smaller camps with a more 'convenient' location.

Kurt got assigned to Unit 5, which was located in the jungle. It took another 2 hour drive from the main camp to get there.

The Unit consisted of a hallway with bedrooms, a dining room/kitchen, living room and a laboratory. At the moment unit 5 consisted of nine people including himself.  
Each person had a small but private room with a bed, writing desk and a closet.  
At the end of each hallway there was a shared bathroom.

The 'team' of Unit 5 was young. All inhabitants were students around Kurt's age. They mostly had come to study the jungle life just like him and Rachel who were there to try and find types of unknown flowers and study the ones of which little was known.

But there were also some who were there for other studies. One of those people was the reason that Kurt was now walking through the jungle all by himself.

He saw it coming from miles away. The guy, Finn was a soldier in training with the army.  
He was stationed in Unit 5 for the protection of the students along with another soldier who only spoke of himself as captain Puckerman. Self-proclaimed most 'bad-ass" soldier ever.  
During their first few days Finn had been very nice and helpful during their fieldtrips into the jungle and by the end of the first week both him and Rachel had begun to quite fancy the guy.

Snuggled up on the bed at night Rachel told Kurt stories about how she just knew that she and Finn were meant to be. Kurt kept his interest in Finn quiet.  
It wasn't love he felt. There were lots of things about Finn that rubbed him the wrong way.  
There were just not that many other options for him out there in the middle of nowhere.

During their preparation for the trip Rachel had told him there would be many students at the camp and surely one of them was bound to be gay and that Kurt should definitely bring supplies because only could get lonely so far away from home.

And it was true. Only a month in and Kurt felt already like the most lonesome guy in the world. Their camp was only nine people large so it was a great coincidence there was in fact another gay person in their camp. But as luck would have it, that person was a girl.

Kurt also had a difficult time getting adjusted to the schedules. He had trouble sleeping and was waking up late. In the beginning Rachel woke him up in the morning but in the last week she's been flirting with Finn and totally seemed to forget Kurt even existed.

That's how Kurt found himself for the third time this week alone in the camp with Mike (the aspiring doctor) and Artie (Doing only lab work).  
The others had once more gone out into the jungle without him.

He wasn't planning on sitting around doing nothing. He would show everyone that he would be fine by himself. And thus he was walking through the jungle in the opposite direction that the group usually went.

He followed a small stream, marking trees every now and then. After about an hour of walking he finally found a place that looked promising.  
It was a small clearing along the side of the water. It felt so tranquil that Kurt had just had to sit down on a fallen tree and just rest for a bit.

He drank some water from a bottle and grabbed a piece of fruit from his bag while looking around. On the other side of the stream there was a bush with tiny yellow flowers that caught his eye. (I haven't seen that one before..)  
He bend down at the water to clean the sweat and dirt from his hands and face and made his way across the water. He heard a strange bird calling from close by and looked around.

Seeing nothing he walked on. When he reached the bush he picked one of the flowers and got his encyclopaedia from his bag to identify it.  
Again the call came but this time it was accompanied by the rustling of leaves a little to his left. He stood perfectly still as he watched the spot where the sounds came from.

A small monkey made came from the bushes, sniffing the air and making curious little yelps.  
Kurt was fascinated. He hardly ever saw mammals when he was in the jungle. The group of students usually scared them away long before they had the chance to encounter them.

The small monkey (A baboon? Yes it sure looked like one) came closer and sniffed again.

Kurt reached as slow and silently as he could into his bag and took out an apple. Maybe the little fellow smelled the fruit. It had probably never seen an apple before.

He knelt and reached out his hand to the small creature. The baboon eyed him warily but did come closer and took the apple from Kurt's hand.  
It sniffed at the fruit and took a little bite.

A sudden yell and jump from the baboon caught him unaware and Kurt tripped and fell on his butt. The baboon was doing some sort of victory dance with the fruit around the clearing and Kurt laughed at the sight.

He had forgotten all about his irritation with Rachel and the other student and just sat there watching. (I'm sure none of the others was this before. Best day ever!)

Suddenly another baboon came down from a tree close to him and joined the smaller one, curious to what was going on. (Oh my god! There's more of them. They are so cute!)  
And then one by one there came more baboons from the foliage.

By the time there were around seven of them Kurt was really starting to feel uneasy.  
(Just stay still. No sudden movements so they won't feel threatened..)

The apple was now long gone and the smallest baboon which he had given the apple to was approaching him once more. (It's okay. I'll just give him another apple and while they are busy I will sneak my way back across the water and walk back to the camp)

But now the other baboons seemed to notice his presence and also came over to him.

"No! No, no, no! Please stay back. I will give you all the fruit I have!" Kurt begged, quickly reaching into his bag and throwing his bagged food into the group of primates.

Some went to grab the food but most kept advancing. One of the baboons jumped and snatched the bag from his grip. Another latched onto his sleeve and started pulling the fabric so hard it started tearing.

Now Kurt was in full on panic-mode. Waving his arms and kicking his legs, screaming at the creatures to leave him alone. (Why won't they leave?! This have got to be the worst day ever!)

One of the baboons started pulling at his shoes and Kurt gave it a kick more out of surprise than aggression. Unfortunately the creatures immediately took it as a threat and started baring their teeth.

"HELP! Please anybody?! Help me!" Kurt cried crawling until his knocked against the tree.

There were no other sounds other then the wild animals in front of him and Kurt felt the tears running across his cheeks even before he knew he was crying.

The biggest of the baboons charged, Kurt clamped his arms over his face and the next thing he knew he was pulled up into the tree by his a arm and slung over something's (someone's?) back and carried across the braches through the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for following this story! It made me even more excited to write this part introducing Blaine.  
I hope you can review it too once in a while to give me comments and ideas how I might improve the story or my writing.

I tried to make an easy way to seperate Blaine's thoughts and Gorilla language easy to seperate from Kurt's thoughts and human speech. "human speech". (Kurt's thoughts). - Gorilla language - . Italics is Blaines thoughts.  
If it is not clear or you have a better suggestion, please share this with me.

* * *

Blaine had spend the early morning basking in the sun with his mother and the rest of his pack.  
He loved mornings like this. Sunbathing and playing around with the other youngsters.

When the sun became too hot the group made their way downhill to the papaya field near the stream. Blaine loved going there. They didn't go into the valley often because it as close to the edge of their territory. But once in a while they went there with the whole group to treat themselves to the delicious fruits.

Blaine used to had a hard time eating the fruits. All the other gorillas, even the young ones just used their teeth to bite through the thick skin. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get through it and his teeth hurt afterwards.

When he was young his mother bit of parts of the papaya and fed it to him, but as he grew older he became more and more aware of his incapability to do things the others could do almost from birth.

It felt like a victory the first time he found he could get the fruit open with the use of a sharp rock. And after that the rock came in handy with a lot of other things. Nowadays Blaine never went anywhere without it. He had attached it with pieces of twine to his make-shift wraps.

He played a game with Heff trying to see who could eat the most papayas and as usual lost.  
Much to the amusement of the rest of the pack who were watching the two and their frantic food fest.

His mother came over and pulled Blaine close to her.

- Must you always make a mess of your skin when you eat? - she said disapproving.  
She then started licking the juices and fruit pulp from his skin.

Blaine sighed. This was their usual routine, he would get himself dirty and his mother would not rest before he was all clean.

It wasn't like he made a mess on purpose anymore. He used to when he was little.  
All the others had a thick coat of fur while he was all bare and to top it of, his skin was light.  
He would rub mud and dirt all over himself and then walk proudly among the pack. It never lasted long. His mother didn't like him dirty and in a flash he would be white and clean again.

He remembered hoping that his fur would grow eventually. His head fur seemed to grow just fine. He even had to use his rock to make it shorter because it started getting too long.  
It was only a few years ago that he started noticing changes.

Small dark hairs started growing in patches on his skin. At the moment his arms and legs were hairier then before but the most significant change was on his chest, armpits and his males parts.  
He also started growing hair in his face. He was less happy about this because he had the spend every once in a while using his rock to cut it away.  
But even if his hair started growing unevenly and in strange places he was sure he would become just like the rest eventually.

His mother had moved on to his head fur to check for fleas. And the others of the pack quietly followed he example and started grooming and checking each other for fleas.

Of course with his little fur Blaine was finished long before the others.  
- Go on Blaine. Why don't you go explore. We'll go back up the hill shortly before sundown.- his mom said pushing him towards the trees and turning back to start flea-ing Nana, the elder female of the pack.

Blaine grunted in reply and climbed the nearest tree and made his way through the jungle trees along the stream.

Blaine started noticing the unfamiliar scene and strange smells even before he reached the border of the gorilla territory. Somewhere in the distance he heard a small pack of baboons.  
He usually didn't come across baboons because they always stay clear of the territory border.

_Something must have driven them so close. Could it be a jaguar?_

Now really careful not to make a sound, he started making his way closer to the noise.

Well they certainly do not sound panicky. More like excited.

He couldn't yet see them but they sound was very close now. And among the noise of the baboons he heard a very strange and new animal cry. The animal sounded frightened.

Blaine was really curious to see what was going on but he was now at the border. If he would go any closer it meant exiting the gorilla territory and he had never done that before.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed from excitement to hostile.  
The unknown animal made another desperate cry and Blaine felt a stir of unease in his stomach.

_It is calling me. I need to go help it!_

He hurried across the border towards the noise and looked down from the foliage of his tree to see a pack of baboons advancing.  
He looked down along the trunk and there it was. He could smell the fear wafting from it and it was seemed like it was paralyzed with terror.

Blaine didn't have the time to study the creature more carefully because the leader of the baboon pack charged. He acted as quick as he could, reached down and pulled the thing up the tree and slung it over his shoulder before making his way through the trees back into his territory and away from the baboons.

He heard the noise of the baboons following him for a short while but it seemed that they noticed they were lured into gorilla territory and soon retreated to the clearing.

When he was a safe distance into the jungle he slowed down. The creature he was carrying was about as big as himself but slimmer and less heavy. And it was coming out of it's trance as it started wriggling and trying to move out of Blaine's grip.

Blaine stopped, jumping to the ground when he reached a small clearing where sunlight broke through the thick foliage of the surrounding trees and carefully lifted his load of his shoulder and put it on the ground.

The creature immediately got up on to legs and looked at Blaine with a completely startled expression. But he hardly noticed the feelings showing on the creatures features as he was quite shocked himself now he saw the creature up-close.

_It's beautiful._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you are liking the story so far.

This time the chapter is a bit shorter. I'm going to Germany by the end of this week to visit the Christmas markets and I think I won't update again till next week, so I did want to leave you hanging until then.

* * *

**Kurt**

A man. He was rescued from a group of vicious baboons by a man. He had been carried through trees over this man's shoulder like he weighed nothing.  
But that was the least of Kurt's concerns right now. It wasn't the strength or his looks (gorgeous!) that surprised him, it was the fact that the man was naked. Well, almost naked.

(Hello abs! Is that a loincloth? Maybe he's from some native tribe?) Kurt shook his head to get rid of the millions of inappropriate thoughts that were making their way into his mind.

(Where are my manners?! The guy just saved my life and I'm gaping at him like a fish!) Kurt berated himself. Giving the man his most pleasant smile, he stuck out his arm.

"Thank you so much for saving me. My name is Kurt, it's nice to meet you."

The man jumped back in what surprise from Kurt's extended arm and eyed Kurt wearily.

(Maybe he doesn't understand English.. But isn't handshaking universal?)

Kurt took a step towards the man and tried again. This time he spoke more slowly.

"You saved me. Thank you. I am Kurt." He tried, slowly extending his hand once again.

This time the man didn't even look at him but instead stared at his hand. The look on his face turned into something Kurt could only describe as awe. It was as if the man had never seen a hand before.

(Don't be ridiculous. He obviously has two of those himself…)

The man slowly reached for his hand (see! he understands it now.) and took a hold of his wrist, pulling Kurt's hand up towards his face. With his other hand the man started touching his fingers one by one, studying them up-close.

There was a war of feelings stirring inside of Kurt. The man had his wrist in a tight grip and he was acting so strange. He should find this creepy but he didn't. He was slightly intrigued by the man's behaviour. He had never seen such wonder before, not even on a kid's face when they saw Disneyland for the first time.

His thoughts were cut short by a loud gasp. The men had pressed his palm against Kurt's.  
Without really thinking about his actions Kurt intertwined his fingers with the men's.  
The men looked up at Kurt, his eyes as big as saucers.

Kurt looked back and smiled, "Hi".

* * *

**Blaine**

He had never seen a creature like this before, but somehow it seemed familiar.

_It's skin is so pale and it's eyes are of a colour I've never seen before. And look at its fur, growing on its head only… just like mine was in the beginning!_

Blaine jumped back in surprise when it suddenly made a movement and started making strange sounds like the ones he heard him make near the stream.  
He wasn't sure what the creature wanted, but it neither sounded hostile or scared.

It moved closer once more and extended its arm again while speaking in its language again.

This time Blaine looked at its hand and he couldn't stop himself from reaching for it.  
He pulled the hand up and, when meeting no resistance he carefully examined the fingers.

It was while doing this that he noticed how his own hand looked remarkably similar.  
Slowly he pressed his palm against the palm of the creatures hand and he gasped for air.

_It is the same! WE are the same!_

The creature, gorilla?, moved its fingers between Blaine's and closed them around his hand.

Blaine looked up at the creatures face feeling as if a hole in his life had been filled.  
There was always a part of him missing, and he had finally found it.

_There is another gorilla just like me._

The gorilla smiled and made a sound again. This time just a single one and Blaine looking back at the other, imitated the sound.

"Hi"

TBC

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and (especially) the reviews! You make my day!**


End file.
